The Seeker
by dannidanz
Summary: Bella gets captured on the wedding day of Breaking Dawn, and she is locked in a dungeon/tower for months. Who is keeping her captive and why?
1. Darkness is my company

Chapter 1 - The Dungeon

**A/N-** this is my first ever fanfic so if you have any advice please make it constructive! I just had a brainstorm one day and decided to write this.

Basically Bella gets captured by "someone" (it's quite obvious who that someone is after you've read it) and is all alone in a dungeon...

Locked in a gruesome, terrifying dungeon. Forbidden to return. The walls are creeping closer, the darkness dominating me. I see no light, I hear no sound.  
My whimpers unanswered, my cries ignored. The cold, hard ground and the stone wall is all I feel. My mind is empty, and my heart is numb. I need no company, for I never have. I reach out, hoping to feel something. Anything. But all i feel is the cold, bleak air. I clench my fist, and draw it back down to my side.  
I hope for an answer, to why I am in this horrific place. But all I can think about is him. My sweet, caring, wonderful love, my life. I have not yet forgotten him. For he is all that has ever mattered to me. That will matter to me. The only reason I hope for a way out of this torture is because I know he exists. He will come for me, he has not forgotten.

I crawl across the rough, pebbled rocks, but only able to go a couple of inches before the chain stops me. it tightens around my ankle as I reach out. I scream in agony as the metal cuff tugs me back and rubs against my sore skin. The pain is unbearable, and I shuffle back to my original position. Every day I attempt the same, hoping the chain has lengthened. Every day it gets shorter. The pain worsens. But I never lose hope, and I will continue trying. I hear a click above me, and the small basket lowers itself once more. It stops inches from my face, and I take what it contains. The basket is then taken above, and it disappears into the darkness. Every day I have the same. A loaf of bread, and a small container of water. Quickly, I force a piece of bread into my mouth.  
The bread is stale, but I do not care, for this is all I am fed. It tastes both delicious and foul at the same time. After finishing the loaf a short time later, I wipe my hands on my stained and ruined gown. Such a beautiful dress, what a waste for me to wear it here. The beads have mostly fallen off, the ends of the gown ripped, once a bold cream colour, now stained with blood and dirt. But it is still beautiful to me. It will always be my favourite dress, no matter how ruined it is.

I take the container filled with water, and quickly gulp it down in a matter of seconds. It feels smooth and cool against my dry, aching throat. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, feeling my dirty, unwashed hair brush my face, I tuck the small curl behind my ear. It is still the same from when I came in here. Still high up in a ponytail, along with the small tiara on my head, with strands of curls loose around my pale face. I have no reason to take it off, but no reason to keep it on. It sits there, and in some way makes me feel special. Perhaps I am going insane, and all of this is a figment of my imagination, but I do not care. I do not know what or who is keeping me here, but they have a reason. A good enough reason to keep me here for such a long period of time. A good enough reason to keep me locked in this horrific, frightening tower. To keep me in such a state. I have not seen another human being for a very long time. Sometimes I wonder, will I ever see another human being. I only wish to see him. To feel him. To hear him,  
anything.

I do not even remember how I ended up in such a place. I only remember the happiest day of my life. Such a perfect,blissful day. Flowers decorated the staircase, Chairs filled the main living room, along with a beautiful arch at the end of it. Everyone had such beaming smiles spread across their faces.  
Everything I could possibly wish for was right in front of me. After the ceremony, we all headed to have our first dance together. After only a few minutes of him holding me in his safe arms, he looked behind me and I heard him growl. I hear shrieks, and the hairs on my back rise unexpectedly. All of a sudden he is thrown against the wall in front of me, and I feel an incredible blow against my head. My vision turns pitch black. I wake up in this exact position,  
completely fazed and confused by where I am. Since then the only thing accompanying me is the darkness. I have not seen light since.

I wail, tears streaming down my dirty cheeks. I always cry, but I try my best not to. There is nothing to cry about anymore, I am alone. My life has been taken away from me for no apparent reason. I'm beginning to lose faith in my love. After having my daily sob, I lean to my side, and tuck my knees under my chin. It is extremely uncomfortable to sleep in this tower. The chain makes a sound as I move my leg to my sleeping position. I wrap my arms around myself,  
wondering if it is day or night. I get ready for the noises to come. Suddenly the familiar buzzing sound of a small crowd begins above me. I hear the same booming voice repeat the same words every day. It goes silent, for less than half a second, and the screams begin. I clasp my hands around my ears to try and block out the noises. The screams continue, turning from frantic cries to agonizing screeches. The noises finally subside, but still linger in my mind as I think of those on the floor above me. How I wish I could take their places instead of spending my days in this hellhole. Finally, I fall into yet another restless, recurring nightmare that haunts me every time I close my eyes.

**REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Taken out of Hell

**A/N - **chapter 2. hope you like it!

It was the nightmare I was expecting, The nightmare I always had since I came into this dungeon. Although I wouldn't call it a nightmare, he was always in my  
dream, every night.

It was the only thing I looked forward to whilst sleeping. I was in a forest, dark and frightening.I was in a crouching position, Seeking  
something far ahead, waiting for him to appear. There were many cloaked figures beside me, as if they were my , he appeared opposite us on  
the other side of a meadow.

He looked petrified, cautiously walking towards us. I felt a snarl ripple from my chest as he approached. Why was I snarling?  
I knew it was him!I was desperate to cry out his name, to wrap myself in his cold arms. But something wouldn't let me. Something was pulling me back. Was it  
something the cloaked figures were doing? I glance behind me, but I can only see darkness under the hoods.

After some silence, he spoke.

"Bella, It's me."

I felt an overwhelming urge to attack him. What was happening to me? Suddenly I had thoughts of killing him. The urge to rip out his neck, to set him on  
fire. Something told me that he was a stranger, I had never seen him before in my life. Another growl arose from the bottom of my throat.

"Bella, please. Don't do this." His face was desperate, pleading.

one of the hooded figure's spoke.

"Isabella, you must do it."

Do what? what was I about to do to this man opposite me? If he was a man. He was certainly more beautiful than your average was also paler, and he  
looked about my age.

"Now." The hooded figure urged.

His eyes grew wide with fear, but he remained where he was. If he was able to cry, there would be tears pouring from his beautiful golden eyes.

As I lunged for him, he whispered his final words.

"I love you."

---------------------------------------------------

I screamed, gasping for air, my heart beating at a fast around, I see the same darkness that has been with me for the past couple of  
all looks the same, yet something seems different.I sit upright, and I hear a noise coming from across the sounds like a door unlocking. There  
must have been some light shining into the dungeon, because my eyes stung instantly and I shut them quickly.I heard footsteps coming towards me, slow,  
thoughtful paces. When my eyes had finally adjusted to the light, a hooded figure towered over looked like the ones in my dream, except he didn't look  
like he was going to be a follower, he looked like he wanted to cause me harm.

"Stand up."

Afraid what he would do if i didn't obey, I stood up instantly, despite the metal cuff on my ankle rubbing against my skin even more.

Then with his hands, he snapped the metal cuff from my foot.

"Come."

His voice was irresistible, it sounded like warm honey.I automatically followed him silently out of the enourmous door. My ankle still throbbed, so I was  
limping behind him as he lead the way. I had no idea what to expect, but something was familiar about the corridors. Although I have forgotten most  
of my past, i have some vague memories, and I had definitely seen the paintings on the wall and the dark cloaks somewhere before.

We finally reached the end of the corridor, and he turned to look at me. His skin was pasty, his eyes a bright amber colour. He stared at me for one moment,  
then smiled sadly. In front of him were old-fashioned doors, he turned one of the door-knob's,and we walked into the brightly lit chamber.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were more paintings on the walls, and they were even more breathtaking than the ones in the corridors.  
I looked to the far end of the chamber, and there were several cloaked figures, they're backs facing us. We walked up to them, and they turned around to  
look at me. All of their eyes were a very bold golden colour, and they look interested as they saw me in a shredded,dirty wedding dress with my hair covering  
my face.

That was when I saw him. he sat on one of the chairs, surrounded by these cloaked figures.

It was Edward.

**REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	3. I'll never forget you

**A/N** - Sorry this chapter is so short, i swear they are getting shorter and shorter.I have to admit I was shedding a little tear myself towards the end. I'm such a wuss!

At first I was immediately overwhelmed by the fact Edward was just a few feet away from spending so much time away from him,I wanted to entwine my hands into his messy hair, I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, how much I love him. I was glad he was here with me, I was not afraid anymore.

But then I became suspicious. What was he doing here? why hadn't he come for me sooner?

Edward got up from the chair, and quickly caught me as I fell into his arms. My emotions soon took over, and I wept. He buried his face into my hair,  
whispering softly into my ear, comforting me.

We were like that for a very long time, the cloaked figures never made a move, nor did they speak. I was glad, I didn't want anybody interrupting me while I had my reunion with Edward.

I was hyperventilating, so it was difficult for me to get my words across.

"Wh-Wh-Where have you b-b-been?"

"I'm here Bella, that's all that matters. I finally found you, my love."

I glanced upwards, and saw the pain in his eyes. He had been suffering just as much as me while I was in there. Perhaps not physically,but emotionally.

I was confused. Why had it taken him so long to find me? What did the cloaked figures want to do with me?

Finally, one of them took his hood off from his head, and the memories came back.

The Volturi. Aro. All of them, held me captive. But why? What had I done do deserve it? Had i broken any of their laws?

"Edward. You must tell her of the proposition we have for you, and for Bella."

my gaze flickered back to Edward as Aro spoke. A proposition?

He didn't speak. He just looked at me. I saw the emotions on his face. Sadness, guilt, anger. What had he agreed to do?

"Bella...as you know, we have strict rules about Humans and our kind. You and Edward have broken many of our rules, and so you both must do a favour for us in return if you both wish to live."

More confusion filled my mind as I thought of this. Were we both going to die?

"As you know Bella, you have an extrodinary gift that none of us can aquire, even as the Immortal. We have come to the conclusion that you will be a very useful gift for us as part of the Guard."

My gift. Even as a human I have a gift, I'm completely unsure why the powers the Immortal have to inflict on the mind do not work for me.

"We are certain that you will become a strong part of the Volturi if you joined us Bella."

My mind froze. They wanted me to join them? The thought made me feel sick to the stomache.

"Of course, it is not as easy as it may seem. If you do not join us, we shall kill both of you."

I finally mustered up the courage to reply.

"What if I Join your Guard? What will happen to Edward?"

"He will return to his clan, and live life before you existed."

"W-will I still be able to see him?" I stuttered.

"I'm afraid you will never know he existed Immortal's mind is erased once they transform. You will not remember him."

I collapsed to the floor, clasping my chest. The pain is unbearable, I slump to my side with a loud thud. Still clutching my heart, terrified to let go. An Agonizing cry erupts from the pit of my throat, my eyes close and I lay there, sobbing.

I feel Edwards cool grasp around me. His lips brushes my ear, and he gently whispers.

"I'll always remember you, even if you don't know I exist. You will always be my one true love, Bella. I won't give up. I'll come looking for you, and I'll convince you to remember me. I know you will."

"I'll never forget you." I weep into his chest.

**REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
